


Artist who loves Artisan

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Artisans, Dragon city (Spyro), Dragons, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Artist who loves Artisan

24 years old Irangi Colorwing had everything to live excellent job as artist. Talent, money, customers and place to work, yet he felt that something was still amiss. A mate, Irangi lacked mate to have. Since he was teen he had crush on one guy in place where he was taught. Since he left that place crush started to grow even bigger, turning to love.

Irangi was in his studio, working with clay to form mug, tail moved slowly from left to right as he focused or at least he tried to. Yearning of love was troubling him still, he thought his crush all the time. He got deep in thinking, messing with mug´s form " Ah! " he removed his hands " Again? Aww.... " he whined sadly, he didn´t understood why he was messing up his work, not even considering that his daydreaming was to blame.

Young artist sighed and took new batch of clay, trying again. He tried to help himself humming something, hands formed and shaped clay with better focus now. 

After hour mug had been shaped, Irangi put it in oven along other clay works, turning fire on. Day´s work was done, artist removed his apron and washed his hands clean from clay.

Irangi moved in kitchen, there was plenty food, there was line of barrels. First one contained meat, raw beef, raw rabbit leg, leg of Ram, walrus meat, Wooly Mammoth snout, pheasant and chicken breast, venison, duck legs, Boar meat and Armadillo legs. In second one was fish and shellfish, salmon, Serangga Betty, perch, and crab legs. In third barrel were fruits and vegetables, potatoes, carrots, leeks, cabbages, apples, tomatoes, gourd and grapes. In shelf was many things. In first level was eggs, salt, flour, milk and butter. At second on were breads and pastries and even cheese. On last were drinks. Dill, thyme, garlic, rosemary and basil bunches hanged in ceiling. He basically had all to make excellent dinner to feed himself and money to buy more.

Irangi took piece of bread, butter, salmon and dill in his arms and went to worktop, using free hand to get out pan. He put in on fireplace that was made to cook food. Irangi poured some butter on pan, letting it be until he added salmon meat in, using rest of butter on bread, putting slices of cheese on too.

Later he had ready dinner in his hands, salmon was decorated with dill to make it taste better. Irangi ate without wasting more time, seeing it getting dark when he looked out of window. He sighed, resuming to finish his dinner.

Evenin turned to night and night into morning. Days passed, Irangi was getting more restless, trying to work best as he could. He did got his job done but he felt always so exhausted as he forced himself work late to get it all done.

At one day artist had enough, he couldn´t deny it anylonger. He closed his studio in city, taking what he needed and flied off. 

Irangi flied to Artisan home, it was where he was taugh since he was kid. His amber necklace shinned in sunlight as he landed near mansion with vibrant green lawn. He looked around, trying to search something or someone. He walked around for bit until he saw him, Artisan. Person he had crush when he was young, Nevin, painter. Irangi swallowed heavily until he dared to approach him " H-Hi Nevin... " he greeted him with quiet voice, Artisan looked up from his work " H-Huh? Irangi? What are you doing in here? I though you would be in Dragon city. " he said as Irangi walked closer " I wanted to see you, that´s all. " he said, it was lie clearly. Nevin stood up " I think there´s more than just wanting to meet me, come on Colorwing, what is it? " he asked, Irangi´s eyes looked away, he looked clearly unsure. 

Nevin waited, he could tell clearly that Colorwing had more to tell that he was letting out. Irangi lowered his head " I.... I came because I couldn´t deny something anylonger... " he started, getting Nevin´s full attention " I.... couldn´t deny my love toward y-you... " he finished, eyes closed. He was damn embarrassed, Nevin looked him, Irangi loved him. It was shocking news for Artisan but in good ways he guessed.

Artisan took his hand " You do? How long? " he asked " S-Since I was teenager.... " he muttered, Nevin blinked, Irangi had have eye on him since he had been teen. It was astonishing. Nevin then lifted his chin up, making artist look him " Irangi... I have to confess something too... " he said, licking his maw " I too... love you, you have grown to be one helluva artist who has passion toward what he loves. " he said, bells rang in Irangi´s head quickly. 

Nevin could tell that Irangi knew what he was trying to say, artist gasped when Nevin was kissing him, kissing him! Irangi tried to contain himself, kissing Nevin back gently even though his pounding heart demanded more. Nevin seemed to sense it as Irangi felt him deepen the kiss along feeling that Artisan was intertwining his tail with his purple feathery one. Irangi closed his eyes, letting himself to enjoy of this, he didn´t had anything to fear or be restless about because he had it right now, right here. Kissing him, after years of waiting and longing love, he finally had it. Artist had his Artisan.


End file.
